In recent years, 3D printing or additive manufacturing (AM) systems have emerged that execute instructions on a computer to form a specific three-dimensional object indicated by the instructions by iteratively building the three-dimensional object layer-by-layer.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.